warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:~Leafy~
Welcome To It All... You On Are you on?? Send me a message bck if you are and meet me on chat. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 21:20, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day, Leafy!! ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ Happy Valentine's Day! <3 18:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC) HI Cheesywhale123 ''DOMO'' 01:16, February 17, 2012 (UTC) c h a t Cheesywhale123 ''DOMO'' 01:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi leaf!! Read my RANDOMNESS TIME!!! blog and comment! No one is on,so i saw u edited so i messaged u and......yeah. O_O. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 19:50, February 19, 2012 (UTC) My sister got me banned from chat. Might not be back until 2 weeks. :/ RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 01:56, February 25, 2012 (UTC) LEAFY LEAFY LEAFY Leafffay leaffaaayy leafffaaayyy!!! Sorry, I'm bored. ;)D - Da bored one (aka ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ ) The heck!? Why would Rowan's sister DO that??!!! DD: Was she released from her ban?! ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 03:44, February 25, 2012 (UTC) P.S. C = C'ome the H = '''h'eck on to chat A = 'A'nd T = 'T'alk to me! *cries* I'm so pissed @ her. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 05:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) *cries* I hate mai sister right now! RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 15:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I can't come back until 2 weeks Dx RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 15:22, February 25, 2012 (UTC) hHar har har ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 23:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Project Characters Hello, Project Characters, which you are a member of, is currently growing somewhat inactive. We have many things we need accomplished and pages that need to be created, but we can't do it without your activeness. Please continue to contribute to this project. We need your help! =) Thanks much, Silverflower Dance. 21:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ...That wasn't it. Ask Silver for it... RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 21:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Read. I'm sorry, Leafy. I really am. I just am kinda stressed out right now and I can't stand Rainy at the moment, but that shouldn't affect how I acted...and I realize it...I'll try not to let it happen again... Silverflower Dance. 21:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC) (And on that happy ending note...it's my birthday today...^.^) :3 Can I pweeease have Rueeyes? RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 16:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks you :3 RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 17:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey! How did you get your siggie to be a template? RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 16:32, April 18, 2012 (UTC) fave pokemon you like snivy? my fave is vulpix. I dont really like 5 gen pokemon as much, but i do like lillipup and pidove. *thinks* hm...... vulpix, use flamethrower! *leaves talk page in cinders* lol, jk :PThe 1 & Only Spotz! I'm back! And I shouldn't have left... :(' 14:57, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Leafy, please, please don't leave. I know you are tired of fighting, but so are the rest of us. The fight between me and rwoan is over,a dn it opened our eyes to how much we fight, and how we need to stop. We're done, all of us. Nobody's fighting anymore. I swear. Just, please, please don't leave. Don't.The 1 & Only Spotz! I'm back! And I shouldn't have left... :('' 04:31, May 8, 2012 (UTC) WWiki Chat =D Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 19:46, May 8, 2012 (UTC) yay! thanks for staying leafy. *wugz*''The 1 & Only Spotz! I'm back! And I shouldn't have left... :('' 19:51, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Cody Cakes You on? Rowanflight Category:Signature 15:52, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Do you still want to be a mod? Rowanflight Category:Signature 16:12, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Meet me on chat. Rowanflight Category:Signature 20:46, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Darn, discovered, Any way, I will, lemme post a few more things! xD Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 22:55, May 28, 2012 (UTC)